


Kráska a zvíře v jednom

by SallyPejr



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Family Fluff, Hermione is Daughter of Belle&Beast
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Rodiče Hermiony Grangerové nejsou doopravdy zubaři. Doopravdy to je jeden princ z Francie a jeho žena, profesorka literatury. A Hermiona se teď doví pravdu o jejich seznámení.





	Kráska a zvíře v jednom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/gifts).



> Dárek pro Lianell. Ne úplně to, co jsi chtěla, ale snad i tak pomůže zabít čas.

Hermioniny rodiče nejsou zubaři a ani nikdy nebyli. Je to jen lež, kterou začala říkat ve škole, protože – protože to tak bylo jednodušší. Bylo mnohem jednodušší všem tvrdit, že jsou její rodiče normální a obyčejní. Nikdo se nechce bavit o zubařské práci. A Hermiona už tak byla ta divná a odstrkovaná, protože je šprtka a mazánek a má divné jméno. Kdyby její spolužáci věděli, že jsou její rodiče bohatí a táta dokonce princ, i když z nevládnoucího rodu… Hermiona vážně nechce vědět, co by její spolužáci dělali pak.

Ani když nastoupila do Bradavic, do školy čar a kouzel, kde studují i synové lordů, nepřestala s touto malou lží. Ona je Hermiona Grangerová a bude známá jako nejlepší studentka na škole, ne jako dcera bohatého šlechtice. Není jako Malfoy, aby její jediná zásluha bylo jméno, se kterým se náhodou narodila.

\- - o - -

Hermionina máma se jmenuje Bella a je to dcera dost potrhlého vynálezce. Taky je velmi chytrá a hezká a ambiciózní. To kvůli ní se přestěhovali do Anglie, kde se později Hermiona narodila, protože dostala práci jeho profesorka literatury na Cambridge.

Její táta nikdy moc nechápal, proč vůbec máma chce pracovat, jsou bohatí, mají ve Francii zámek! Ale nebránil jí, ne že by se Bella nechala, a koupil v Anglii možná až zbytečně velký dům a spravoval své statky odtud.

Hermionino jméno byla taky mámina práce. Občas si dcera a otec říkají, že má Shakespeara ráda až moc.

\- - o - -

Rodiče Hermioně vždycky tvrdili, že se seznámili, když táta mámu unesl do zakletého zámku, pak se zamilovali a máma zlomila kletbu, která tátu proměnila na obludu, takže pak mohli žít šťastně až na věky. Hermiona si jako dítě vždycky myslela, že je to jen pohádka.

Později si myslela, že to je jen metafora. Protože kdyby táta mámu vážně unesl, dokud by se do něj nezamilovala, tak to smrdí Stockholmským syndromem a voláním policie. Ono povídání o monstru si vysvětlovala jako tátovo hrozné chování, které ale díky mámě a pro ni změnil a takzvaná kletba patriarchátu a mizerné výchovy byla zlomena.

\- - o - -

No, v osmém ročníku změnila názor.

\- - o - -

Hermiona s tímto rozhovorem počkala až domů, což tyhle prázdniny znamenalo do zámku ve Francii. Hermiona tohle místo miluje, protože knihovna. Ovšem i když její první kroky obvykle vedou ke knihám, tentokrát ne. Tentokrát ona vede rodiče do plesového sálu. Ne, že by chtěla něco organizovat, ale potřebuje dost místa bez nábytku, který by mohla omylem rozbít. Stát se může cokoliv.

„Tak co jsi nám chtěla říct?" zajímá se Bella, když se spolu se svým manželem usadí na židlích vyskládaných podél stěny sálu.

Hermiona si ovšem nesedá a místo toho párkrát nervózně přejde sem a tam, než se zastaví přímo před svými rodiči.

„To, jak jste mi říkali o vašem seznámení, jak tě táta unesl do zakletého a ty, že jsi byl monstrum a máma tě odklela polibkem z pravé lásky. To je pravda, že? Doslova."

„Ano, je," souhlasí táta.

„Vždyť jsme ti o tom vyprávěli už tolikrát."

„Já vím! Ale já myslela, že je to jen – metafora!"

„Metafora?"

„Jako že tys byl prostě jen hroznej člověk, ale kvůli mámě ses změnil," pokusí se o vysvětlení.

„Hermi. Chodíš do školy kouzel do očarovaného zámku a stejně sis myslela, že není možné, aby byl tvůj otec zakletý a odkletý princ?"

„No… Jo?" hlesne Hermiona nejistě. „Promiňte."

„To je v pořádku," usmějí se na ni oba rodiče pobaveně.

„Ale když sis celou dobu myslela, že je to jen metafora, jak jsi teď přišla na to, že není?" zajímá se máma.

„Víte, jak jsem vám psala, že v osmém ročníků se někteří vybraní studenti můžou pokusit stát zvěromágy? A já že to chci zkusit?"

„Ano," přikývne hned táta na souhlas. „Pořád čekám, jestli z tebe bude kočka s tak huňatou srstí jako máš ty vlasy. Nebo třeba pudl. Nebo kůň s hřívou až na zem."

„Tátí," protáhne Hermiona, zrudlý obličej zabořený v dlaních.

Máma se jen tiše chichotá a nic neříká.

„Promiň, promiň," zvedne táta ruce, aby naznačil, že končí se škádlením. „Tak co, podařilo se ti se stát zvěromágem?"

„Jo, podařilo," vrátí se Hermiona k tématu rozhovoru. „A to je taky důvod, proč jsem došla k závěru, že ta pohádka o vašem seznámení je nejspíš pravda."

Máma se tváří, že jí tohle pomalu začíná docházet, ale táta vypadá zmateně.

„Já vám ukážu, na co se proměňuju, ale – nejančete, jo?" prohlásí Hermiona dost nervózně.

Sotva jí oba rodičové odkývou, že nebudou jančit, zavře oči a zhluboka se nadechne, než se promění. Když oči zase otevře, dívá se z výšky na své rodiče, co oba stojí s očima i pusami dokořán.

Hermiona jen nejistě přešlápne. Nepotřebuje zrcadlo, aby věděla, jak vypadá. Přes dva metry vysoká, dlouhosrstá, po dvou chodící – cosi s rohy a tesáky a drápy a krátkým ocasem, ani stopa po oblečení, které se proměnilo s ní.

„Tohle má určitě po tobě," řekne Bella po chvíli ohromeného zírání, než pomalu přejde blíž k dceři. „Vážně vypadáš jako táta, než se proměnil zpátky na člověka. Akorát srst máš teda o dost jemnější," dodá, když začne dceru drbat na krku.

Hermiona se jen usměje, pusu plnou ostrých špičatých zubů, než se promění zpět na člověka, máminu ruku pořád položenou ze strany krku.

„Teda vůbec nevypadá jako já," prohlásí táta s jistotou. „Já jsem určitě byl hezčí."

„To teda nebyl," hádá se Bella.

„Jo, byl. Určitě."

„Ne."

„Kecáš!"

„Nekecám."


End file.
